


Another chat added to the mix

by pigalle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Crack, Group chat, I just realised I accidentally tagged this phichit/yuuri instead of phichit/seung-gil, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s01e10 Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Season/Series 01, as we go along with this, begins at episode 7, chat fic, im a mess, more characters will also appear, these are just the ones from the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: A group chat is great for gossip about your fellow skaters. Especially when two of them just kissed.





	1. THE KISS!

**Author's Note:**

> When I accidentally started writing chat for an upcoming fic (that will be posted on 10 February for day for of Victuuriweek) I noticed how fun this whole concept is, so I decided to do a separate fic. Updates will probably be kinda sporadic.
> 
> If you want you can prompt me conversations you want them to have.
> 
> On another note, it is so hard to finc Clary/Jace fics set in canon Shadowhunters (TV) universe that aren't au and where the main focus is on Clary/Jace rather than Malec (it's a problem when I really felt like reading some Clary/Jace now after the latest episode). If you happen to know of any I would absolutely not mind getting some recommendations.

**@phichit+chu added @jjleroy!15 to the group**

**@yuri-plisetsky:** why the fuck would you add him?!

**@phichit+chu:** well…

**@phichit+chu:** it’s started when Victor added you and you added mila

**@phichit+chu:** and then she added sara so I added Guang and Leo

**@phichit+chu:** but then sara added Mickey and Emil and Mila added Georgi

**@phichit+chu:** so I added Seung too and Victor added Chris

**@phichit+chu:** and then I figured: why not add all the skaters we know?

**@phichit+chu:** so I added JJ

**@phichit+chu:** deal with it

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i’m leaving

**@phichit+chu:** WHAT NO YOU CAN’T LEAVE!

**@yuri-plisetsky left the group**

**@phichit+chu added @yuri-plisetsky to the group**

**@phichit+chu:** i cannot allow you to leave

**@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit the prison guard

**@yuri-plisetsky:** what is even the point of this chat?

**@phichit+chu:** well, thank you for asking, Yuri

**@phichit+chu:** brought me nicely over to the next subject I wanted to discuss: skating gossip

**@phichit+chu:** YUURI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

**@phichit+chu:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!

**@phichit+chu:** brb crying

**@katsuki-yuuri:** um, what?

**@phichit+chu:** after your free skate!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** yeah… what about it?

**@phichit+chu:** “what about it?”

**@phichit+chu:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN “WHAT ABOUT IT”?!

**@phichit+chu:** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** no?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** I really don’t

**@katsuki-yuuri:** what are you talking about?

**@phichit+chu:** seriously?

**@phichit+chu:** you don’t know what I’m talking about?

**@phichit+chu:** THE KISS!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** oh

**@phichit+chu:** “oh”

**@v-nikiforov:** wait you kissed someone?

**@v-nikiforov:** and you didn’t tell me? :(

**@katsuki-yuuri:** wow

**@phichit+chu:** wow

**@yuri-plisetsky:** what?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** katsudon kissed someone?

**@christophe-gc:** congrats yuuri ;)

**@sala-crispino:** wait who did he kiss?

**@v-nikiforov:** you didn’t watch it

**@sala-crispino:** oh, no, I didn’t have time

**@katsuki-yuuri:** guys, you do realise I’m still here, right?

**@christophe-gc:** yeah so why don’t you tell them ;)

**@v-nikiforov:** yuuri has informed me that this is embarrassing

**@v-nikiforov:** but i shouldn’t be telling you that

**@v-nikiforov:** i also shouldn’t tell you who I kissed, so I won’t do that

**@v-nikiforov:** i’ll show instead ;)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** victor no!

**@v-nikiforov:** [ [ image ](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/yurionice/images/f/fc/Kiss.png/revision/latest/thumbnail-down/width/732/height/549?cb=20161117175524) ]

**@sala-crispino:** !!!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** what the hell?!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** WHY?!

**@v-nikiforov:** aw, yurio, don’t be like that

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i’m gonna be however the fuck i want!

**@yuri-plisetsky left the group**

**@phichit+chu added @yuri-plisetsky to the group**

**@phichit+chu:** don’t be like that i told you

**@jjleroy!15:** why?

**@phichit+chu:** well, you see, I want a group where we can all talk, and

**@jjleroy!15:** no, not you, I meant them

**@seung-gillee:** you make it seem like there’s something wrong with it…

**@seung-gillee:** it’s not

**@phichit+chu:** Wow! Seung to the save, yay!

**@seung-gillee:** …

**@phichit+chu:** okay back to Yuuri and Victor kissing

**@phichit+chu:** when did that happen?!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** well, as you already said, after my free skate

**@v-nikiforov:** oo, high five!

**@christophe-gc:** damn! Phichit, i think you just got roasted

**@phichit+chu:** …

**@jjleroy!15:** i didn’t mean it like that!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** wait, mean what?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** oh,i scrolled up

**@katsuki-yuuri:** your responses are really slow, you know that jj?

**@phichit+chu:** yuuri don’t avoid the subject!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** sorry?

**@phichit+chu:** when did you and Victor become a thing?!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** uh, Victor?

**@v-nikiforov:** how about now?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** yeah, seems good

**@phichit+chu:** did

**@phichit+chu:** did you seriously just get together

**@phichit+chu:** in this chat?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** um, yeah?

**@christophe-gc:** go get some action you two ;)

**@yuri-plisetsky:** ew no

**@yuri-plisetsky:** don’t talk about that

**@mila-babicheva:** yeah, maybe we should avoid that topic

**@mila-babicheva:** there are, in fact, minors in this chat ;)

**@yuri-plisetsky:** ^ thank you mila

**@yuri-plisetsky:** wait what the fuck баба?!

**@jjleroy!15:** i’m not slow!!

**@phichit+chu:** wow

**@katsuki-yuuri:** …

**@christophe-gc:** honey

**@v-nikiforov:** wow

**@christophe-gc:** that is slow

**@christophe-gc:** very slow

**@christophe-gc:** also, gaga?

**@v-nikiforov:** what?

**@christophe-gc:** yuri, he said something

**@v-nikiforov:** oh баба!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i can inform it’s pronounced like 婆

**@katsuki-yuuri:** and seem to have the same meaning

**@christophe-gc:** yuuri, darling, that is even further from helpful

**@katsuki-yuuri:** oh, in that case

**@katsuki-yuuri:** like ばば

**@v-nikiforov:** this is very interesting

**@v-nikiforov:** yuuri is laughing

**@katsuki-yuuri:** hey!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you shouldn’t have said that

**@v-nikiforov:** баба is pronounced baba and means grandmother/old lady

**@v-nikiforov:** dunno about the japanese though

**@katsuki-yuuri:** same

**@christophe-gc:** uh

**@christophe-gc:** you if someone should know

**@christophe-gc:** youbwrote it!

**@christophe-gc:** you’re jaoanese!

**@christophe-gc:** you know jaosnede

**@katsuki-yuuri:** oh!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** it’s the same in japanese

**@phichit+chu:** do you even know how to spell, Chris?

**@v-nikiforov:** hey, high five!

**@v-nikiforov:** language similarities!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** …

**@v-nikiforov:** yuuri doesn’t want to high five me…

**@phichit+chu:** wow such mean very bad

**@yuri-plisetsky:** …

**@yuri-plisetsky:** really?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i’m leaving

**@yuri-plisetsky left the chat**

**@phichit+chu added @yuri-plisetsky to the chat**

**@yuri-plisetsky left the chat**

**@phichit+chu added @yuri-plisetsky to the chat**

**@phichit+chu:** what did i tell you?

**@phichit+chu:** no leaving the chat

**@+guanhongji+:** this chat is a mess

**@+guanhongji+:** also

**@+guanhongji+:** congratz yuuri and victor!!

**@leodelaiglesia:** wow

**@leodelaiglesia:** guang

**@leodelaiglesia:** calm down

**@+guanhongji+:** line youre calm!

**@leodelaiglesia:** calmer then you!

**@phichit+chu:** no

**@phichit+chu:** really

**@phichit+chu:** no

**@phichit+chu:** i can hear you two

**@phichit+chu:** i don’t wanna know your excited state if that is calm

**@phichit+chu:** you’re loud!

**@christophe-gc:** why didn’t you comment their spellibg phichit?!

**@phichit+chu:** yours was worse

**@phichit+chu:** and you might wanna check that last message

**@christophe-gc:** *spelling!!

**@christophe-gc:** younknow whatvi mena!

**@phichit+chu:** …

**@phichit+chu:** are you sure?

**@christophe-gc:** damm it!!

**@christophe-gc:** *you know what i mean!

**@christophe-gc:** and technically mena wadn’t wrong

**@phichit+chu:** how

**@phichit+chu:** how so?

**@christophe-gc:** mena means mean

**@phichit+chu:** in what language?

**@christophe-gc:** uh

**@christophe-gc:** swedish

**@phichit+chu:** you don’t sound awfully sure about that

**@v-nikiforov:** no wait

**@v-nikiforov:** he’s right

**@v-nikiforov:** [ [ image ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d62833599c10b0b66a96058ff6da1d2f/tumblr_okpchmYPBJ1trx502o1_400.png) ]

**@phichit+chu:** huh

**@phichit+chu:** how did you know that?

**@christophe-gc:** the author noticed the coincident misspelling and decided it was too good to leave alone

**@phichit+chu:** what?

**@christophe-gc:** nah just kidding

**@christophe-gc:** i know a guy from sweden

**@christophe-gc:** ;)

**@yuri-plisetsky:** ew

**@christophe-gc:** everyone saw i just winked, right?!

**@christophe-gc:** i didn’t even mention anything close to sex!

**@christophe-gc:** i didn’t break the rule!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** you implied!

**@christophe-gc:** only if that’s the way you decide to look at it

**@christophe-gc:** ;)

**@mila-babicheva:** this chat really is a mess

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i agree with mila

**@katsuki-yuuri:** it’s a mess and still some people have stayed completely silent

**@katsuki-yuuri:** how did it come to this?

**@phichit+chu:** i don’t know! I just wanted to ask you about the kids!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** kids?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** :)

**@phichit+chu:** *kiss!

**@phichit+chu:** unless you have something else you haven’t told me ;)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** NO!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** NO KIDS

**@v-nikiforov:** not yet ;)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** victor!

**@christophe-gc:** non-consensual pregnancies are not nice

**@katsuki-yuuri:** …

**@phichit+chu:** wow

**@katsuki-yuuri:** chris, neither i nor Victor can get pregnant

**@katsuki-yuuri:** not that it would have been a problem anytime soon even if we could

**@v-nikiforov:** Yuuri won’t talk to me!

**@phichit+chu:** only got yourself to blame really

**@phichit+chu:** he did that to me in Detroit a few times

**@phichit+chu:** i know a few tricks though ;)

**@phichit+chu:** if you wanna know

**@v-nikiforov:** YES!

**private message between @phichit+chu and @v-nikiforov**

**@phichit+chu:** the trick is to suddenly attack him

**@phichit+chu:** and

**@phichit+chu:** get him under you

**@phichit+chu:** and

**@v-nikiforov:** i like the sound of this

**@phichit+chu:** tickle him when he can’t get away!

**@v-nikiforov:** that didn’t go where I thought it would

**@phichit+chu:** he’ll be begging you to stop within no time at all!

**group chat**

**@katsuki-yuuri:** PHICHIT!

**@phichit+chu:** oops

**@phichit+chu:** hehe

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you promised never to tell anyone!

**@phichit+chu:** he begged me!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit, I’m capable of scrolling up

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i can see that you offered

**@katsuki-yuuri:** don’t try to lie to me

**@phichit+chu:** sorry?

**@mila-babicheva:** what was the secret trick? ;)

**@v-nikiforov:** tickling him, apparently

**@katsuki-yuuri:** VICTOR!

**@v-nikiforov:** i never promised not to tell 0:)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i give up

**@v-nikiforov:** so so, I can make it up to you

**@v-nikiforov:** ;)

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i’m leaving

**@yuri-plisetsky left the chat**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of Victor and Yuuri is from the yoi wikipedia page for episode 7, and the screenshot is just a screenshot.
> 
> (I couldn't help but add the whole with Chris and mena when I noticed just how coincidental my misspelling had been)


	2. bUT THEY GOT ENGAGED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit wants to talk about the engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write, and it basically writes itself - a lot of this was unplanned randomness. If there is something you would like to see in the future let me know in the comments or on tumblr ([jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad)). I updated the relationship tags too, though it's mostly just mention more than actual relationships - though I guess that is mainly the case in a chatfic in this form.

**@phichit+chu:** hey, we never talked about it again after we left

**@phichit+chu:** so we’re doing it now

**@phichit+chu:** i demand details

**@phichit+chu:** rigTH NOW

**@phichit+chu:** pleASE I NEED IT TO STAY ALIVE

**@phichit+chu:** i livE FOR GOSSIP

**@yuri-plisetsky:** dude chill

**@phichit+chu:** bUT THEY GOT ENGAGED

**@phichit+chu:** aND YUURI HADN’T TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT

**@seung-gillee:** um… what did I miss?

**@seung-gillee:** who got engaged?

**@seung-gillee:** are you talking about jj and his girlfriend?

**@phichit+chu:** nO IM TALKING ABOUT YUURI AND VICTOR!!

**@phichit+chu:** thEY JUST NOW TOLD ME

**@phichit+chu:** liKE ???????

**@phichit+chu:** why wouldn’t he tell me :(

**@seung-gillee:** Phichit

**@seung-gillee:** didn’t you say they just got engaged?

**@phichit+chu:** well yeah…

**@phichit+chu:** but

**@seung-gillee:** Phichit

**@phichit+chu:** yeah?

**@seung-gillee:** you couldn’t have expected Yuuri to tell you /before/ the actual engagement, right?

**@phichit+chu:** yeah…

**@seung-gillee:** do you feel better now?

**@phichit+chu:** yes thank you bae

**@phichit+chu:** :*

**@katsuki-yuuri:** uuuuuhhh…..

**@phichit+chu:** YUURI!!!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** bae?

**@phichit+chu:** yoU’RE HERE!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you complain that I hadn’t said anything about the engagement, but you yourself haven’t said anything about Seung

**@phichit+chu:** whaaaaa… i don’t know what you are talking about!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you just called him bae

**@phichit+chu:** no i ddin’t!

**@seung-gillee:** you did though

**@phichit+chu:** Seeuunng

**@phichit+chu:** you’re supposed to be on my side

**@seung-gillee:** I am on your side

**@seung-gillee:** you just don’t seem to like the truth

**@seung-gillee:** should I be feeling offended?

**@phichit+chu:** NO

**@phichit+chU:** NOTHIGN LIEK THAT

**@phichit+chu:** yuuri where is victor?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be changing the subject right now

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you and seung is a thing?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** for hOW LONG?

**@katsuki-yuuri:** why haven't you told me about it :(

**@phichit+chu:** okay, fine, i see what you’re doing

**@phichit+chu:** i’m sorry for expecting you to have told me about the engagement earlier

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you still haven’t answered my question

**@phichit+chu:** uh, not that long

**@phichit+chu:** definitely since after you moved back to Japan

**@phichit+chu:** and really not as serious as you and victor

**@phichit+chu:** unless you have something to tell me, Seung?

**@seung-gillee:** damn, you revealed my evil master plan

**@phichit+chu:** um

**@phichit+chu:** i’m pretty sure that shouldn't be part of an “evil master plan”??????

**@seung-gillee:** .)

**@phichit+chu:** that

**@phichit+chu:** that looks scary

**@seung-gillee:** *:)

**@phichit+chu:** im not sure that is much better

**@otabek-altin added @yuri-plisetsky to the chat**

**@otabek-altin:** there are all sorts of revelations right now

**@v-nikiforov:** are you trying to imply something, otabek?

**@otabek-altin:** nope :)

**@v-nikiforov:** i don’t … exactly … believe you…

**@christophe-gc:** how did we derail from talking about Victor and Yuuri’s engagement to this?

**@phichit+chu:** i wouldn’t exactly call you active in the conversation

**@christophe-gc:** i was busy;)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you just had to time that in for when Yuri was added back to the chat, didn’t you?

**@christophe-gc:** i didn’t even notice :(

**@v-nikiforov:** wait, hey

**@v-nikiforov:** how do you and Yuri even knwo each other?

**@v-nikiforov:** huh, otabek?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** we met.

**@otabek-altin:** i saved him from some fans

**@yuri-plisetsky:** why would you betray me like this??!

**@otabek-altin:** uh

**@otabek-altin:** i’m not sure i follow?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** you can’t just /tell/ them that!

**@otabek-altin:** ok? Sorry?

**@phichit+chu:** i feel that we have derailed from my original intent

**@yuri-plisetsky:** you have literally before said this chat was for skating gossip

**@yuri-plisetsky:** make up your damn mind!

**@phichit+chu:** i meant talking about the engagement!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** do we have to?

**@phichit+chu:** yes!!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** we’ve literally already said all

**@phichit+chu:** well, I wasn't talking to you

**@phichit+chu:** YUURI!

**@phichit+chu:** tell me more!! I need details

**@katsuki-yuuri:** there aren’t exactly any?

**@katsuki-yuuri:**  we just sort of exchanged rings, adn then ddin’t talk abot latere?

**@phichit+chu:** you should totally do that!

**@phichit+chu:** Victor!

**@phichit+chu:** talk to your hubby about your wedding, I want details!

**@otabek-altin:** but, they aren’t “hubbies” yet

**@phichit+chu:** details details

**@phichit+chu:** don’t be so picky, otabek

**@phichit+chu:** hey, seung, defend my stance!

**@seung-gillee:** you can’t really call them hubbies when they aren’t married yet, though

**@phichit+chu:** i feel BETRAYED

**@yuri-plisetsky:** im sure you will survive

**@phichit+chu:** nope, my own boyfriend betrayed me

**@yuri-plisetsky:** wait what

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i was gone for like 2 days!

**@phichit+chu:** well it was actually longer, but that’s not important

**@yuri-plisetsky:** is everyone here in a relationship?!

**@phichit+chu:** no??? It’s only like two of us — me and seung, and victor and yuuri

**@+guanhongji+:** and me and leo

**@sala-crispino:** me and mila

**@mickey-crispino:** WHAT!?

**@christophe-gc:** i have a boyfriend

**@jjleroy!15:** im engaged

**@yuri-plisetsky:** see! everyone!

**@phichit+chu:** not everyone, just many

**@otabek-altin:** i technically have a girlfriend

**@yuri-plisetsky:** what

**@yuri-plisetsky:** since when.

**@otabek-altin:** since a while back…

**@otabek-altin:** I rarely see her though, and we’ve grown distant, so…

**@otabek-altin:** but yeah

**@yuri-plisetsky:** this is a mess im leaving

**@yuri-plisetsky left the chat**

**@otabek-altin:** what just happened?

**@v-nikiforov:** i’m … not sure?

**@phichit+chu:** i know

**@phichit+chu:** someone is jealous~~

**@katsuki-yuuri:** let’s not go there

**@otabek-altin:** why would he even be jelous in the ifrst place?

**@christophe-gc:** oh honey

**@katsuki-yuuri:** i think we should end this discussion here, right now

**@v-nikiforov:** but, yuuri, it’s getting fuuuun~

**@katsuki-yuuri:** victor, don’t

**@v-nikiforov:** fine :(

**@katsuki-yuuri:** see you guys later, me and victor have to go

**@phichit+chu:** be safe ;)


	3. WELCOME TO THE MADNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday, but then I forgot. Oh, well, here it is now though. This is because of the trailer preview thing for DVD/blue-ray 6, of Yuri skating his exhibition skate; [on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGijVRJMO3I).

**@phichit+chu added @yuri-plisetsky to the chat**

**@phichit+chu:** WHAT WAS THAT?!

**@phichit+chu:** YURI YOU ARE FIFTEEN!

**@phichit+chu:** WHY WAS OTABEK ON THE ICE?!

**@phichit+chu:** i need answers!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** chill

**@phichit+chu:** :(

**@phichit+chu:** but why did you throw off your jacket?

**@phichit+chu:** and seriously why was otabek on the ice?

**@v-nikiforov:** did yakov actually allow you to do all that?

**@v-nikiforov:** i seriously cannot see he doing that

**@v-nikiforov:** ypu’re 15!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** he can’t stop me when I’m already on the ice

**@otabek-altin:** wait so you mean you didn’t actually have permission for all that?

**@otabek-altin:** the only reason I wasn’t stopped was because my coach thought yakov had okayed it all!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** oops.

**@v-nikiforov:** you don’t sound the least bit sorry

**@yuri-plisetsky:** you can’t ‘sound’ over text

**@phichit+chu:**  and that is what you might call a Burn™

**@christophe-gc:** did someone think about the fact that yuri competed with yuuri again?

**@christophe-gc:** like with the eros?

**@christophe-gc:** i also feel like a lot of what you did was in spite to shock more than yuuri’s exhibition skate did

**@christophe-gc:** you just wanted to be better and cooler

**@christophe-gc:** which led to on-ice-undressing and otabek-starring

**@christophe-gc:** am i wrong?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** yes.

**@phichit+chu:**  i don’t believe you

**@katsuki-yuuri:** yuri, it was a really cool skate

**@katsuki-yuuri:** you felt really invested in it

**@phichit+chu:** *in it to beat you

**@phichit+chu:** to make it more accurate

**@phichit+chu:** he wanna be better~ than his idol

**@katsuki-yuuri:** phichit I really don’t think i’m his idol

**@yuri-plisetsky:** …

**@otabek-altin:** I can confirm that you are, in fact, Yuri’s idol

**@v-nikiforov:** he has posters of you

**@yuri-plisetsky:** OTABEK!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** SHUT UP OLD MAN!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** wow (#／。＼#)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** I’m really flattered yuri :)

**@yuri-plisetsky:** ugh stop

**@v-nikiforov:** but back to: did you really do that /without/ Yakov’s permission?

**@v-nikiforov:** how did ypu dare do that!?

**@v-nikiforov:** he’s gonna yell at you!

**@v-nikiforov:** he’s gonna yell at ME!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** why would he yell at you

**@v-nikiforov:** he’ll think i'm a bad influence!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** at least you admit it

**@v-nikiforov:** NO I'M SAYING /HE/ WILL THINK SO

**@v-nikiforov:** yuuuurii, help me!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** can’t really do anything about this

**@katsuki-yuuri:** and it’s not like it’s your fault

**@v-nikiforov:** right. You're right

**@v-nikiforov:** he’s gonna think it’s yours

**@katsuki-yuuri:** eehh! Why would he think that?!

**@v-nikiforov:** well, it was your exhibition skate that drove Yuri to change his own

**@katsuki-yuuri:** that exhibition skate was a mutual creation!

**@katsuki-yuuri:** don’t put the blame on me!

**@v-nikiforov:** I’m not!

**@v-nikiforov:** im saying Yakov might

**@jjleroy!15:** why didn’t i get to have the best exhibition skate?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** because you came in third, loser!

**@seung-gillee:** that was a cool costume you had

**@yuri-plisetsky:** that is a good example of hOW YOU SHOULD BE REACTING

**@phichit+chu:** this surely is a 

**@phichit+chu:** WELCOME TO THE MADNESS

**@phichit+chu:** ;)

**@katsuki-yuuri:** phichit

**@phichit+chu:** yeah?

**@yuri-plisetsky:** that was not funny

**@phichit+chu:** :(

**@mila-babicheva:** i’m wounded

**@mila-babicheva:** you don’t want to pair skate with /me/

**@mila-babicheva:** but as soon as there’s even a small chance and opportunity to do it with Otabek, you’re right on it

**@yuri-plisetsky:** shut up, hag!

**@mila-babicheva:** oh, i’m so scared

**@mila-babicheva:** otabek, save me from your feisty little kitten

**@yuri-plisetsky:** SHUT UP!

**@yuri-plisetsky:** otabek!

**@otabek-altin:** no, nope, I’m not getting involved

**@yuri-plisetsky:** if you don’t stop i’ll leave the chat

**@phichit+chu:** oky, wait, everyone just calm down

**@phichit+chu:** we don’t want any hasty decisions

**@katsuki-yuuri:** I think this conversation has run out of hand and probably needs to be stopped now

**@yuri-plisetsky:** i second that

**@v-nikiforov:** …

**@katsuki-yuuri:** don’t say it

**@katsuki-yuuri:** it’s enough that we all know what you are thinking

**@v-nikiforov:** fine :(

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
